customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Forum:Delta 1 Final Mission
This is the final mission of Delta 1 as of now. Background Heroes on team mus defeat one of the first enemies of the Hero Factory. Gaurd the factory with your lives. Story Delta 1 was of leave, and were relaxing. Using Firetorch's armor, they didn't need much armor. Just a standard chestplate, storyign their cores out of sight. Delta Leader had felt something strange going on though. In the distance of the city, a portal opened up. A golden Hero emerged, and just stood there. Then, fastly ran toward the Hero Factory. It was clear he was a Hero, but unclear what he wanted. A security official asked for his I.D. card. When he was shown who itg was, he stood in shock. Whe he arrived at Delta 1's spot, he stopped running. "Who are you", Nexus, the rookie of Delta 1 asked. No answer. "He's-", Delta 1 leader was cut off by the golden figure. "I am from the past. The only ones here I expect to remember me is Delta leader and Firetorch. I want to start by asking, why did you come back into my past with a Time-Warp* and give me the Blade of Justice? And Where is the final Bot Unit from our real mission?" "You weren't supposed to be seen by anyone here", said Firetorch. "Can somepne please explain this guy?" Asked Nexus. Delta 1 Leader spoke. "He is me". "How does that make sense at all?" The 4 heroes experienced a shake from the floor. "He's here. He must've followed me" "No, he was never defeated." "So do we engage comabt with him agai-" Just then, the assembly tower crashed. In the distance, there once was a glorious building with the Hero Factory crest on it. Now, rubble lay on the ground. A dark figure with a trench coat appeared. "It's been a while old friend. I'm suprised you're still alive. An now there's two of you. Just perfect." "You son of a-" "Let's not call each other names. You know I'll win in the end, right? Have you even told them you're name yet?" "He has a name?" adked Firetorch. He didn't even nkow of this. "Yes, he does. Herocus Skratoron.(Hee roh cuss Skrah tore on)." The dark figure had a meteor blaster, and shot the ground under the heroes. They were hrown in the air. Firetorch pulled out his Ice-Shield. Fireotrch talked to his bot unit- "BB*, activate jet repulsion boots. Maximum speed." Firetorch was thrown up in hte air, flying toward the figure, who ahd flown away after he blaster the heroes of Delta 1 Team. He had caught up to him, tackled him, and the two began to fall, fighting it out in extreme CQC (close quarters combat). Firetorch pulled out a combat knife, and pierced the figure's shoulder, revealing wires and circuits. "You little-" Firetorch put his foot on the figures chest, and activated jet repulsion, full speed. The figure burned in extreme heat, falling from the sky. He had not been found after landing. Firetorch reported back. "Villian defeated. Flying in now for stats." "It's over?" asked Nexus. "No, it's just begin," said a familiar voice over the comm links. *A time warp is a power from the Sword of Power, used by Delta 1 Leader. *BB= Bot unit that Firetorch took in. She is extremely advanced. * Part II